The other cade
by the most fun
Summary: What if Jhonny Cade had a little 12 year old sister that that was there the night him and pony boy got jumped how would she change the story . Well now you will find out introducing Crystal Marie Cade
1. Introducing Crystal

**Hi , so its my first story so be gentle** **PLEASE this is baisicly about Jhonnys little sister crystal. It wont change the story line much except at the end jhonny and dally don't die . oh and also I own nothing except crystal **

I didn't know what was happening , one minute im getting out of bed with a smile one my face the next im getting thrown against a wall and punched reapeatedly . But im getting ahead of my self , my name is Crystal Marie Cade . Most people just know me as Jhonny's little sister , kinda sad to be labled like that but , oh well . so my name is crystal cade and this is my story.


	2. A rather crappy morning

**Sadly I still don't own anything except for crystal . I hope you like it . : D**

**Also to just obsessed thank you so so so so much I didn't know if anyone would realy like it , also one of your stories is in my favorites you pretty much inspired me to start writing 3**

**And to Ways of life , thanks to you too I love the words of incouragement 3**

**oh and I forgot to put in her description , she is the spitting image of jhonny except for the eyes instead of black hair and doe brown eyes crystal has black hair and ocean blue eyes .**

** CHAPTER 2: A RATHER CRAPPY MORNING**

I woke up covered in sweat I had been having this reacurring nightmare ever since the day me and jhonny got jumped looking for that goddamned

football [ AN: sorry for the cuss I jus feel like that would be what she was would be thinking ] , the weird thing was that I could never remember what

was happening in the nightmare . The first time I had it I told jhonny , he just held me until I fell asleep again . The next morning he said that maybe I

should talk to pony about it , he used to have these kinds of nightmares all the time after his parents died . I refused though I told him it would pass

, but they didn't . He kept pushing though wanting to learn more , I never let him in . Ever . I mean how could I , we both already had enough on our

plate . Him more than me though he had to worry about socs , our parents and me . The first time my dad beat me me and jhonny had just got back

from playing over at ponys , when we walked through the door the first thing that happened scared me to the core . Dad picked jhonny up by the

throut chocking him , I had always stayed quiet when dad was like this . The first time I had ever witnessed dad beating jhonny I was about to scream

, jhonny saw though and he gave me this look begging me not to do anything so I never did . That one time though I had enough , I yelled at dad to

stop . He did , but he used me as his punching bag that night calling me every name under the sun . That night jhonny swore to never let anything

hurt me . So I never told him if anything was bothering me , I didn't want him to feel like he was breaking his promise . I looked at our clock it was

already 830 , I got out of bed and went to go to jhonnys room to wake him up but when I opened the door I saw the drunk slash furious face of my

father ! Oh boy .


	3. Sane people

**Oh wow , I never thought that so many people wounds come across this little story ( tear ) . So just to recap** crystal** is thirteen and I will start spelling Johnny right . THANKS ; D . **

Chapter three : sane people

Oh god . Was my last thought before my dad picked me up and threw me against the wall " you stupid little tramp " he yelled at me . I didn't reply he would of hit even harder if I did . After about an hour or so he finally left me alone . The second I heard the front door shut , I went to go see if Johnny was still asleep . God that boy could sleep through anything . I opened his bedroom door and he wasn't there . Thank god . He would of tried to be a hero and I love him for that but , he would of gotten the shit beat out of him . I decided that I would ask him where he went when I saw him later . I went into the bathroom to inspect the damage , I had multiple bruises on my face and arms along with a not so deep cut from my elbow to my wrist . Joy . There was no way I was even thinking about going to school today . I put on a long sleeved shirt with a pare of my favorite jeans and was out the door . I walked to the Curtis house school would be over soon enough and they never locked the door . On my way over I started to think about why my parents were the way they were . Maybe me and Johnny weren't meant to happen . No . Me and Johnny weren't the problem they were . I walked into the Curtis house and was treated by Two-bit watching Mickey . " hey Crissy how's it goin " he said with his usual Cheshire smile . Then he looked at me and his eyes no longer held that happier than anything look , they now held worrie , anger and a bit of pity . It was then I realized that there where tears streaming down my face . Before he could ask what was wrong I lifted up both of my sleeves . He rushed over to me to see the cut . " You have to get Darry to check this out " he exclaimed . " Okay " I replied a bit reluctantly I knew that if Darry checked this out everyone in the gang would know , and I wasn't ready to tell Johnny yet . He would blame himself , and it wasn't his fault . I was just about to lower my sleeve to cover the cut , but then the door opened and there stood in the doorway was noneother than my big brother . Crap .

**So did you like it did it make you guys proud let me know and also don't be afraid to pm me and give me ideas I am open to them . Thanks for reading .**

**- Katie **

**: D**


	4. What the hell

**Hey guys so hear is the new chapter again I own nothing but crystal. **

**Love ya **

**; D**

** Chapter 4 : ... What The hell**

The first thing Johnny did once he realized what he was seeing was real was run up to me and wrapped me in the tightest bear hug ever . The first words out of Johnny's mouth were " the hell happened to you " ? It took me a few minutes to answer , I was in shock . Johnny never cursed . Still in shock I stupidly answered " nothing " ! I mentally face-palmed , that was the biggest load of bs ever and even two-bit new it . Johnny looked at me like I had finally gone insane . Maybe I had to come up with that crappy excuse . Then Johnny decided that if I really wasn't going to tell him , then he would have to do something drastic . He picked me up and threw me over us shoulder " Jonathan Cade you put me down this instant " I screamed . He ignored me . Jerk . " Come on two-bit " he called while carrying me out the door . " where we taking her " two - bit asked following closely behind . " To dally " my brother replied . Oh no . Dally was like another big brother to me other people saw him as mean and cold but to me he was nice , I could talk to him about anything . That was why they were taking me to him , they knew if I wouldn't tell them , dally would get it out of me . ' no escaping it now ' I thought , I decided to stop struggling and let Johnny carry me to bucks . I didn't like bucks at all I don't get why soda , Steve and two-bit go there all the time , the music was so loud you could hear it from two blocks away and there was always smoke everywhere . Yuck . I understood why dally was always there , he lived there he didn't have a choice . Sigh .

We got to the door and knocked . To my surprise dally opened the door looking ready to kill who ever interrupted what he was doing . H looked at the seen in front of him for a few seconds before shaking his head and laughing . " what did you do this time criss" he asked this wasn't the first time he had to talk to me , get me to talk . I had to arch my back in a very uncomfortable position to reply " They kidnapped me " . " No we didn't she got herself a pretty nasty cut and a few bruises , but she won't tell us who did it " two-bit said while lifting my arm to show dally . Dally's face suddenly contorted into the cold mask he gave everyone else . He suddenly took me from Johnny's arms and shut the door in there faces . He then ran up the stairs to his room and dumped me on the bed , locked the door , kneeled in front of me then fixed a hard stare on me and said " talk " . Damn .


	5. Threats and punching Steve

**Hi guys so here is the new chapter . ENJOY .**

** CHAPTER : Fear**

I would be lying if I said that I never got scarred . I do . Albeit not a lot scares me the only things that do are , my dad and socs . Never have I ever been scared or intimidated by Dallas Winston . I am now afraid to admit that the stare he is giving me is scaring the living crap out of me.

Dally has been giving me the same glare for the past 5 minutes , I pretty much froze up unable to say or do anything and what was also scarring me was that I could tell he was getting frustrated .

He let out a huff of air and said " look I am not mad at you , but I am mad at the son of a b- that did that to you . So please I am begging you tell me " . When I didn't answer he got up and said with irritation clear in his voice " or I can leave walk on the street and throttle the first person I see . Your choice " . That ass . He new which one i would pick he was just trying to get it out of me , but I knew that if I picked to be silent he would keep true to his word .

I guess that I took to long to answer beacause the next thing I knew he got up and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him . Oh no.

JOHNNY POV ( let's see what he's thinking shall we )

It had been a while since me and two-bit dropped crystal with dally . Crystal was always so brave and courageous wanting to face everything by herself and trying not to get me involved when there was a problem . I loved her for that but-.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by criss walking though the Curtis door and sat on the couch next two - bit . I think she was mad about me taking her to dally .

" That cut still looks pretty bad " two-bit said while looking at her arm . " I'll get Darry to check it out when he gets here " she replied still looking at the tv .

I was about to ask her where dally was when the door opened to reviel Darry and soda . " where's Steve " crystal asked befor I could ?

Then Steve jumped out of nowhere and scared the day lights out of criss. Now everyone knows not to scare her beacause then she acts on instinct and that is never pretty.

So what happens she turns around and punches him in the stomach , but when she realized it was him she hit him upside the head muttering " idiot " .

Before he could replie dally burst throug the door looking murderously at crystal . Oh shit


	6. Busted baby

**I am a freaking terrible person . Sadly I don't have a excuse for not updating , so here is the story . **

** Chapter 6 : BUSTED BABY**

The first thing dally did was walk up to me , pick me up , grab Johnny by the collar and us to the backyard . He then looks at Johnny and drops me with a thud " ouch . Jerk " I say while glaring at him , he looks at me and says " you are in no position to say anything to me right now " . What . Before I could ask Johnny said " what the hell dally , why would you say that . I thought youse too was best friends " he then looked between us and noticed our grim/guilty expressions . He looked at me ( probaly cause he know that dally wouldn't answer ) and gave me the look . The one he gives me and knows I break and tell him anything .

I took a deep breath and said three words I knew would explain everything "dad did it" . Gasps were heard everywhere from my brother from the gang that he'd gathered at the window and from the two shepards who i had befriended through dally , had joined the group at the window . Wait when the heck did they get here ? Before I could think any further I was pulled into a bone crushing hug by Johnny that the rest of the gang including Tim and curly . I know wierd right . The moment was soon ruend by dally who kept saying that him ,Tim and curly needed to go have a word with my dad , but everyone knew what that ment . He soon decided that soon enough dad would get his bad karma .

Me and dally still hadn't said anything to each other , he still looked pretty pissed off . Johnny said that we would be spending the night , so I was happy . Dally then got up and announced he , tim and curly were leaving , I followed them out to say sorry to dally . But what I heard coming out of his mouth broke my heart .

I shook my head and went inside with tears running down my face . Everyone looked at my with worry etched on to there faces , I ran to ponyboys room ( we always bunked when me and johnny slept over ) before they could ask what was wrong . As soon as I hit the pillow I was out . I kept dreaming of what I heard my ex best friend saying about me .

**Don't worry next chapter you get too hear the convo. between dally and the shepards . I think you will enjoy it . **

**Love ya **

**:3**


	7. Nightmares and explanations

**Hey guys so I think you will like this . By the way to Jules , dally is like big overprotective bro/friend . If you midwinter notice she doesn't have any friends outside of the gang and dally is really the only one she can talk to and not have to dub it to make it sound nice . Therefore ... They are best friends . And she is 12 .**

**Wow I feel so weird from that whole explanation . Any who here it is .**

** Chapter 7 : Nightmares and explanations**

It had been a week . A week since I had seen dally . A week since I had held a real conversation , with anyone really . I know I'm acting like a little brat but , I had good reason .

In one day I had reality had slap me in the face . Twice . Funny I never thought I would have to worry about dally .

( FLASHBACK )

I ran outside in hopes to make everything okay between me and dally . Then I got close enough to hear them talking .

" Ya know I don't know why I Put up with that little bitch . I mean honestly " I stopped hearing the familiar voice of dally . He couldn't be talking about me , could he ?

" Now dall she's just a kid " .

' Oh no he didn't '

" she doesn't know how much you care " Tim said .

' Aw , thanks Tim ' .

" who said I cared about her " ?

' wait , what '

" to me she is just a little kid following all of us around , I feel bad for her " dally said to Tim .

" Dallas stop you know what goes on in that house of hers "

' well at least Tim is still on my side ' .

" yeah I do and I know if she don't tuff up and start taking it people are going to step all over her . She needs to realize that is she keeps acting like a useless , helpless , little bitch that is exactly how people are going to treat her "

' is that how I really come off '

" come on dall she's twelve , she needs some help "

' thanks curly '

I decided it was time to face them rather than hide in a bush and easedrop . I came out and walked behind them .

" is that what you really think " ? I said

They all turned around so fast it almost made my head spin , but I didn't let my stance falter , i refuse to cower away from dally . Not anymore .

" That is exactly what I think "

" I thought we were friends " I said even though I knew it was a stupid thing to say .

" Well you thought wrong "

I was fuming , how dare he pretend to be my friend all this time . I had it , I finally mustered up enough courage to say this .

" you are such a asshole "

He looked shocked for a moment then he said this

" yeah ? Well you know what if it wasn't for Johnny I would have handed you over to the socs and not thought twice about it "

The anger quickly turned to sadness

" am I really that bad to you "

" yeah "

" sorry I'm such an inconvenience " and with that I walked away and didn't look back .

( END FLASHBACK )

I haven't talked to anyone since . Was that how everyone saw me ? Just helpless and useless . Probably .

Not anymore , I was going to prove everyone wrong . I was not helpless , I could take care of myself . I was not useless , I could make something out of myself . And I will .

look out here comes the new and improved ... Crystal Marie Cade .


	8. New and improved

**I know it has been a while since you last heard from me, but hey im not dead. ( dodges rotten fruit ) Hey , family problems, so yeah. ON WITH THE STORY. ( if anyone's still reading ).**

**DISCLAIMER : DON'T OWN IT : ( . SORRY**

CHAPTER 8: NEW AND IMPROVED

I woke up surrounded by loud noises coming from the kitchen. My parents were fighting, again ! It makes me wonder if thing will ever get better, then I remember why I decided that today was the day I would start talking again. You see I made myself a list of rules when I decided this :

RULES

1. EMOTIONS GET IN THE WAY, SO DON'T GIVE A F**K .

THAT IS ALL.

The plan is to not stray from these rules. Then I won't get hurt. So the second I hear the door slam ( the sign dad left for work ) I jump up and put on a t-shirt and jeans with the jeans jacket Darry gave me for my birthday, then out the door heading to the Curtis house my mom screaming curses at me down the road. My rules must be working , beacause the moment I feel hurt building up in me I will it away.

It didn't take me to long to get there and the second I walk through the door the first 'hi' I hear is from Johnny, he must of spent the night. Today, I do something different though and answer back.

" Hey bro " I answer back.

I'm met with seven with six different looks of shock in return. So to break the silence I say something.

" Jeez, I didn't know you guys missed the sound of my voice that much " I say with a hint of sarcasm.

I'm then attacked in a bear hug by none other the mister pepsi-cola himself.

" course we did kid " he murmured, squishing me closer to him. I hug him back, but don't put as much emotion in it. Like I said rules.

I get passed all around the room rest of the room getting different mumur's and hugs. My favorite is two-bit's where he hugs me and says 'so glad your not mute, buddy '.

After we all settled down we sit and watch mickey on the tv . I'm squished between Ponyboy and Johnny on the couch, but I don't care. I'm to busy enjoying the silence.

Suddenly the door slams open and a familiar sound of boots stomping sound through the house. I don't even have to look to see who it is.

He stops right next to the couch and looks at me.

" so your back " he says.

I don't even look away from the tv when I answer. He doesn't deserve it. " yes Dallas, I'm back " .

**OOOOHHHHH. THE FIRST INCOUNTER AFTER THE INCIDENT. HOW WILL IT GO ?**

**LOVE YOU GUYS REVIEW , PLEASE .**

**HUGS, KISSES AND VIRTUAL COOKIES.**

**- KATIE **


End file.
